Halo:Fallen Spartans must rise
by Nicksdbzseries
Summary: Year's after the Chiefs and Cortonas death. Six Spartans are known to be better than master chief. Like 100x better. Along with the AI "Alpha" who is way better than cortona. But who knows if these Spartans are good enough and have chemistry. Welcome to my halo fanfic. There is some foul language and that's why it is mature. Also with the guns and all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys as you know, if you read my update post, I have been talking about a new halo series, well... Here it is! I hope you enjoy and review and rate please! Email me if you have any comments, questions or whatever.

Chapter 1:The 6 prodigies.

Somewhere in space, in a spaceship (Pillar of Autumn 2.0)

Year:2865. Many Years after death of the chief and cortana.

"Are they ready sir?" A man who was second in command of the ship waking behind the commander.

"I hope so... Bring them in one at a time" Replied the commander.

"Yes sir commander." He said pushing a button opening the door to their right.

A tall man was was walking out the door. He was wearing the Mark VI armor. His armor was black as primary and blue as secondary.

"Spartan...it's a pleasure to meet you Nick"

Nick put his hand in a salute position and said"pleasure to meet you to."

"I am giving you the Sqaud leader position in this Sqaud. You keep your team safe and complete your objectives, you'll be home in no time.

"Yes sir, thank you sir'!" Nick said putting your hand down.

"And here take this." The commander was holding out a chip and a hologram of a Spartan appeared. "This... Is Alpha, he will be the AI that guides you, you are the only one who will have an AI. So make a good use of it"

"I won't let you down sir!" Nick replied. The hologram teloported into Nick.

"Hello Nick, it's a pleasure to meet you, I will guide you throughout your journey. I heard you are the best of the best. This will be exciting!" (He has a male voice, the hologram I'd blue and it has the same armor.)

"And I heard your the best AI so this should be fun, hehe!" Nick said.

"Alright then, it all works out I guess."

The next Spartan came out. (They all have same armor and all their primary colors are black followed by any other color.)

On the screen it read.

Jeremy

Age:21

Height:5"11

Colors:Black and White.

Gender:Male.

"Its a pleasure to meet you solder!" Commander said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" He replied.

The same went for the other Spartans, greeting them and showing their info.

Kenny

Age:21

Height:6"2

Colors:Black and Yellow

Gender:Male

Next Spartan

Kelvin

Age:21

Height6"5

Colors:Black and Turquoise

Gender:Male

And the next one

Paco

Age:21

Height6"0

Colors:Black and Green

Gender:Male

And the next one

Christian

Age:21

Height:5"11

Colors:Black and Red

Gender:Male

Here's Nick cause i haven't described him.

Nick

Age:21

Height:6"2

Colors:Black and Blue

Gender:Male.

"Alright Spartans. You all know why you are here. And if you don't know then the reason why your are here is to fulfill the and avenge all the other spartans. But you guys are much different. You guys are the best of the best. You guys are like 100x better than master chief. Anyways I expect work! I expect completed training assigents! Successful missions! And if you can't do that. Then we'll send you back home and let everyone know how much of failers you guys really are! Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir!" All six Spartans replied.

"So guys, all the way to the left his Nick. He is your captain and is probably the best put of all you. Then there a Jeremy, Kenny, Kelvin,Paco, and Christian. I know you have just met but I still expect you guys to be successful like the chief was. Nick also has a special AI equipped into his armor. His name is Alpha."Hello spartans, it's a real pleasure to meet you!'

"Alpha is the best of the best of all AI's. Maybe even better than cortana, hehe. Anyways guys your first training assignment will be tomorrow. It will be a Capture to Flag assignment. There will be a bunch of them and only six of you. So be ready. You are dismissed"

The Spartans walked to the the room wear the sleep in and chill.

"Sir.. do you think they are ready?" Asked second in command

"I don't think...I know" commander responded.

 **Well... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and junk. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:First assignment!

"So what do you think of the new commander? Hehe." Jeremy asked taking off his helmet, and lying in bed.

"Well, seems pretty nice to me haha!" Nick replied.

"Well he is just trying to do his job." Said Alpha.

"To much of his job if you ask me" said Paco.

"Well have to see what he thinks of us tomorrow" said Kelvin.

"I any believe he wants a CTF out of us tomorrow. We don't even have anytime to prepare." Jeremy replied.

"Well then you shouldn't have wanted to be a Spartan then. This is what he expects out of us but hey.. I'm ready for tomorrow. Anyways let's get some sleep we need to be ready for tomorrow"

They shut the lights off and went to sleep."Good night spartans." Alpha said.

"Night alpha they all said." Then alpha shut off.

The next morning. Alphas chip went off as an alarm. Nick woke up suddenly.

"Rise and shine!" Alpha said.

"Thanks" he replied.

"No problem!"

"That was sarcasm."

"What is the meaning of sarcasm. I have never heard of it?"

"Ahh forget it."

"Wake up guys!" Nick screamed at the top of lungs. All the guys moaned and didn't want to get up but they did. They went out to eat breakfast. Clothes in their grey shirts and long tan sweat pants. They all gathered up and ate breakfast gong over the plan. They planned in their room so no one could see them.

"Alright guys we are able to use a hologram of the map so is easier. Thanks Alpha."

"My pleasure.. wait was THAT sarcasm?"

"No...Alpha it wasn't."

"My apologies."

"Anywhos, this terrain is a jungle rainforest type so their is a lot of areas to take cover but also a lot of advantage pints for us and the enemy. So keep your guard up at all times. Here's our plan. I know Jeremy and Kelvin have the best aim with snipers. So you'll be back with snipers and shotguns and other weapons to protect the flag. Kenny your fast so go cover to cover distracting the enemies in the middle using the creek. Remember our armor is different. It's now waterproof. Then I'll run up the right side of the creek quietly. Taking out any snipers or whatever up in trees or high ground. Tune Paco your job is to support Kenny in the middle on the left side of the creek. Using a pile of sandbags and barriers. Their is plenty of dmr, assault rifle, and battle rifle ammo. Their is also a mounted gun as you can see here. Remember there is more of them than us so don't..get...cornered! If your cornered your done. Kelvin keep your eye on me as well so if anything goes wrong you'll back me up your any Jeremy will be on the same platform. You'll be on the right facing the base and up the creek. After I go pass this tree Jeremy has no eyes on me so I'll count on you. So now, let's get to the enemy's base. They are loaded. Three machine gun turrents. Heavy artillery. Two rocket tuerents and some armor abilities. Also they have plenty of ammo so they will keep holding that trigger down. So don't pop your head or whatever all the time. They might have bad aim but there are a bunch of them aiming at you so you'll be bound to get it. To conlclude that is all. Alpha here will keep me up to date how any men they have. See you guys on the battlefield"

And with that said the six determined Spartans left to the battlefield. Along the way they saw ODST and Marines in the way.

"Oh wow look at that, the six buffoons. Hahaha!" The other ODST and Marines laughed.

"You know? I wouldn't be talking so much if I were you. That's why we are Spartans and your not. Cause your not fit to be one. And what your doing is the reason why"Nick said.

"Ou please... You guys are "good". Cause of you stupid robotic upgrades and Shit. Why don't you just Fuck off and go off with yourselves!"

"That's it.. You've had it-" Nick leaned in a punched the guy and was about to hit him again. "If you talk about me or my sqaud, then I beat the pulp out of you. Also last time I check we are the ones trying to save you weak asses from being killed by an alien race"!

"Yo ok guys chill!" Paco said. Paco and Kelvin grabbed Nick and pulled him back.

"Nick, please don't cause any damage here, dont set a bad example please.." Alpha said.

"Say something and I'll come back for you!" Nick said walking away with his Sqaud.

Later getting ready at the battlefield.

"Yo guys I wanna apologize for what I did back their to that guy. He just got annoying."

"It's alright" Kelvin said. Just standing up for our team, that was cool dude!"

"Yeah, thanks bro" Jeremy said."Also remember, we are here for a reason and you know that reason."

"Yeah...I do... My girlfriend made me! Hahahah!" Nick said laughing.

All the other guys burst out laughing.

"I guess she did." Christian said.

"Anyways let's get this show on the road.

They finished putting their armor on and got loaded up.

"Remember our plan and we'll be fine. If you do your role we'll have no problem with this.

The voice intercom came on and spoke. It was a female voice."Both teams report to your base with your flag. Match begins in 30 seconds. They saw the 30 second countdown which will soon turn into a 12 minute timer.

"All right guy makes sure your gun loaded, not on safety, and not jammed."

The intercom voice came in. "Attention, the math will begin in 3..2..1...Begin!"

"Move move move!. Kelvin and Jeremy jetpacked to the platform. Kenny rushed to the middle, Paco on the left and Nick on the right.

"Kelvin, cover me and Kenny. Nick said. "Jeremy, cover Kenny and Paco.

"Yes sir," they both said.

Jeremy saw the first man and snipped him with a headshot.

"Good shot!" Kelvin complemented him. "Thanks!" Jeremy replied.

A bunch of guys came up the middle.

"Engaging enemies!" Kenny called out. "Kelvin and Jeremy help me out!"

Kenny shot and the cross fire started.

"Oh this is great guys, I have a little view of the middle here with the turrent." Paco said.

"Oh ok then that's great!" Said Nick.

The cross fire was everywhere. Kelvin and Jeremy picking people off and the sounds of bullets passing by Kenny's head.

Meanwhile on the white side. Nick went into camouflage. He saw a sniper aiming at Jeremy. Nick pulled his silenced pistol out and shot him in the head. (These are not reall bullets, they sting if they it your body, but they knock you out instantly for a headshot untll the games over, it's the future just go with it lol!)

Nick moved up and shot a couple more guys up who were firing at Kenny. Kenny was talking a lot of heat.

"Got a lot of fire here, Jeremy and Kelvin.. you guys are doing great but Paco, is there any chance you can help? Kenny said.

"Nah I can't, taking care of my own guys over here!" He responded.

"Dont worry Kenny I got a suprsie for them!" Said Nick.

He picked up a rocket launcher. "This should do it." A solder saw him and tried to shoot but Nick already fired the rocket and it made impact and exploded all the guy in the area knocking them out.

"Alright guys move up. We are getting closer to the flag!"Nick said.

"Great plan Nick!" Said Alpha.

" Thanks. No sarcasm haha!"

Kelvin and Jeremy moved up to a different platform. Kenny moved up in the creek along with Nick and Paco. They were standing next to each other. A solder was up on the platform with his sights on Nick.

"Damn be ready for a ambush. It's quiet." Nick said

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied. "Snipers? Watch our backs.

Jeremy looked up and saw another sniper aiming at Nick..

"Nick get to cover!. All of the sudden a bullet went flying into Nicks side of his stomach as he moved. Jeremy shot the guy in the head.

"Ahhh son of a bitch!"

"Nick you alright!? Kenny called out.

"Y-yeah, I-it just stings like a bitch, but I'll m-make it."

The three were sperated again and the wave of solders came in.

"Alpha how much does this wave have?"

"So far there is about 75 solders, maybe even more according to my calculations."

"Ahh well shit! Guys...be prepared"

went down as last wave, This time Kenny couldn't do anything and the enemies were getting closer and closer to him.

"Shoot guys. I can't do anything. There are to many of them."

"Yeah we can't do anything as well, we are not even on the play form anymore. They keep laying down covering fire on us." Jeremy said.

"U-u-umm ok. Ahhh Shit ok then hang tight! Nick said in stress. "Ok uhh, Alpha jointly anything?"

"Umm let's see... I got it. Nick head over to Kennys position. Jeremy, get on the platform and just shoot and lay covering fire. Kenny, shoot as well. Kelvin stay below and watch the right side. On my Mark .

"3...2...1...MARK!"

Nick ran across the cross fire. He didn't get shot as Jeremy and Kelvin layed down fire.

"Alright, good job Alpha!" Kenny said.

"Thanks you sir! Just doing my job hehe!"

Paco, how you holding up right now?"

"Good very busy, but I can handle it! He responded.

"Alright good to here. After he said that he looked to his left he saw a guy with a rocket.

"Oh crap, Paco get out of there!" Nick yelled.

Paco looked to the guy with the rocket and tried to run. Nick shot the guy but the rocket already fired and exploded behind Paco sending his body into a rock. The big tree where he was fell and a bunch of rocks piled up blocking th path.

"Shit man!. Paco is out!".Kelvin yellled. He was distracted and got shot in the shoulder. "Owwww!" He screamed.

"Kelvin you alright?' Jeremy asked ducking his head.

"Y-yeah just the shoulder."

As both teams were firing at each other the middle was clearing up so much. But there were still a lot of guys.

"Guys watch out, on top of the rocks to the left!" Alpha said.

"Alright get back a bit and take cover!" Nick said."To many of them. When I say go, you go!" Nick paused and finllly said "GO!" Kenny and Nick ran as Kelvin and Jeremy layed down fire.

All do the sudden a bunch of guys came on the right

"Guys watch the right!" Jeremy screamed.

Wait I got an idea!" Nick said.

He took a rocket launcher and shoot the giant tree that was in the center. It blew up and caught on fire falling down and knocking out a bunch of guys. (No one got killed here. Most of them only got burnt.)

"Ugh that cleared them out!." Said in exhaust.

"Huh, yeah it sure did!" Kenny replied.

Forgetting about the right they turned around and started shooting to the right.

"Alpha, how many men left?"

"This is it, just 23 men left on your team and 5 left.

After a while of shooting a solder on the enemie team took a a grenade launcher and shot the play form that Kelvin and Jeremy were on.(Kelvin moved back onto the platform.)

Jeremy and Kelvin we're knocked out.

"Shit, you assholes!" Nick pulled out a pistol but got shot and fell. Kenny got shot as well in the stomach. The guy who shot them was one of the best ODST. His name was Maclin.

"Well Nick, looks like you failed. Hahahah!" Good try though, you put up a good fight."

Nick tried to grab his pistol but Msclin kicked it away. Nick saw Maclin pick the flag up and said. "I'll be taking this!"

He walked away being the last enemies on their team.

"Ahh Fuck, only one more and we failed!" Nick said to himself. He thiyht to himself and Said, "No...we didn't lose. He got up to the right side of the creek and snuck around. 2 seconds later Kenny woke up.

"Huh? Oh shit, were is everyone?" Kenny got up and saw Maclin with the flag. "Ugh that asshole. I guess I'm the last one. Well let's win this then. Maclin was walking back and saw two red dots on his radar. "Hmph seems as if both of them are here, I know what they are doing."

Nick and Kenny didn't know they were both still up and their radars wasn't working and the AU system was malfunctioning cause eof the damage to Nicks helmet.

Nick saw Maclin and jumped at him ready to punch him. Kenny jumped up and did the same to his left side. Maclin ducked and Kenny and Nick collided and hit each other in the face.

"Ahh, what the? They both said.

"Kenny?"

"Nick?"

"What are you doing!?" they both said at the same time.

"Hahaha! You fool actually thought you could win, ha yea right.

Mac shot both Nick and Kenny knocking them out.

Mac turned the flag in and won.

Everyone woke up.

"Good job Kenny!" Nick said. He walked away and Kenny through his helmet on the ground.

 **Wow what a long chapter to write lol. I hope my Acton scenes were at least decent and you enjoyed them! I'll see you next time and don't forget to rate it and to email me some comments or whatever you got.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After the game in the locker room.

Nick walked through the door and threw his helmet on the ground

"Ahhh, what the hell was that?" He asked in anger.

"I don't know either" Kenny.

"Oh you do know what happened, you fucked up! I had Mac and you decided to hit me."

"You hit me, your the one who ruined it, I was already after him before you were"! Kenny argued.

"Ahh Shut up, I got up before you did and-"

"Alriiight!" Kelvin interrupted."We get it, we lost ok? Its not that big of a deal, we'll get it next time."

"Not that big of a Fucking deal!?" Nick screamed out."I don't know about you but if we keep making foolish mistakes like today, then we'll be on our way home and we'll all most likely die."

"Maybe you should chill Nick.!" Jeremy suggested.

"I don't know about you." He said quietly to Jeremy. "But I don't wanna Fucking die. I'm out of here". With that said Nick walked out to go take a shower. Before entering his room for his clothes he was stopped by the commander.

"Hey Captain Nick. If you wouldn't mind I would like to see you in my office this instant."

"Ahh shit!" He whispered to himself. "Yes sir just give me a minute.

Few minutes later in the commander's office.

""Sir about today's assignment, I just wanna-" Nick got interrupted by the commander putting his hand up shutting him up.

"Dont worry Spartan, I know you guys have a lot more potential. But to be honest, that last move there was really stupid. You shouldn't have messed that up. A normal solder coulda done that easily."

"Yes..Sir, I will improve from this assignment and go over another plan that is better. You won't see another stupid mistake out of me sir." Nick said.

"Good" The commander replied, "now get outta here and go rest for tomorrow, you have training in the morining."

"Yes sir." Nick saluted the commander and walked towards the bathroom.

After the showers.

"Nick walked in the room.

"Alright guys let's get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow's training. We have speed run rest to do."

Kenny walked up to Nick.

"Captain, I just wanna apologize for my behavior and the mistake I caused on the battlefield."

"Apology forgivin, but w eboth messed up, all we gotta do is learn from our mistake and get past it. We'll come up with a better plan. But anyways solder let's get some rest." Nick said lightly slapping Kennys arm and walking to his bed.

"Yes sir" Kenny said..

The next morning...

The Spartans woke up, ate, washed up and did their normal morning routine they do. They headed to the traning room.

"Alright men.. today you are gonna be tested on this speed run rest today. First thing is first. You gonna grab this dmr here and shoot these three targets, then you jump over these obsticles here while shooting object to your right. After that you will be tested on your hand to hand combat. You'll enter this room here and stand on the red x, 6 dummies will pop up and you're to punch them all in the head, or kick which ever you prefer. Then you must run down this hall sprinting while bullets are being shot. Then last thing is last. You superman jump through this metal ring on fire and are to grab the pistol in the air, cock it, then shoot the bullseye. The bullseye will duduct 5 seconds off your time. You hit it, than congratulations. Nick.. you'll go first being the captian. The fastest time for this was master chiefs, 26.78 seconds with the bullseye. Let's see if you can top it, your goal is to do it fast and effectively. Let's begin!

"Good luck Captian!" Christian said.

"Thanks but... I don't need it"

Nick, grabbed the dmr an shot up all three targets in less than 2 seconds. He ran and jumped over the obsticles and shot all five dummies. He had 10 seconds so far. Stood on the red x, punched one dummies with one hand and another dummies with the other hand. Quickly he back kicked the dummie behind him and quickly punched the rest. 19 seconds gone by. He sprinted across the hallway not getting shot once. 25 seconds gone by. The run was kinda long to the ring. When he jumped through the ring there was 29 seconds. He grabbed the the pistol and hit the bullseye...dead...on" Speed run rest finished. 30.42 seconds read then a showed making his new time 25.98. Nick heard the cheers of his teammates.

Nick breathed heavily and though to himself,"ugh...Shit"

"Well congratulations solder, you beaten the chiefs time by less than a second." He sad to Nick clapping his hands slowley. After his trial the others went.

Here's all the other times they got.

Kenny:30.11

Jeremy:32.56

Kelvin:34.49

Christian:35.23

"Well solders I'm not going to lie but you guys have had some extraordinary times compared to all the other spartans. Well that's it for today. You have about 5 hours before lights out. You can do whatever you want. You are dismissed."

Back in their rooms.

"Wow what a time Nick beat, man he's to fast." Kenny said.

"Yeah it was, let's toast to nick with some drinks. Christian suggested.

"Yyyeeeeaaaahhh!"

They all turned alrund but didn't see Nick. They all had blank stares having no clue where he went.

"Nick?". Kelvin called out. "Huh I wonder were he went.?" He walked towards the window and there he was. Nick was training in the traning room pracrcing on dummies.

"Wow he really is serious about this!".Jeremy said.

"Ahh let him be" Kelvin said. "He is the Captain."

4 hours 45 minutes later...

"Kelvin was watching Nick train for a bit.

"Still at it?" Jeremy said walking behind.

"Yeah... Hehe apparently so."

"Hey go tell it's almost time for lights out doe he can take a shower." Jeremy said.

"Yeah I will. He needs some rest.". Kelvin replied.

Kelvin walked out and into the training room.

"Hey it's about 15 minutes untill lights out Captian. You should get some rest tomorrow we have another assignment."

"Alright I'll be in." Nick replied.

With that being said Nick walked to take a shower and all the lights were out.

 **Hey guys back agiain. I am really enjoying writing this series. Don't worry I am returning to the dbz series soon. My school is just starting so I hope I won't get caught up in it. I'll see all you guys later.**


End file.
